1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifying apparatus and more specifically, to an inline water purifying device that facilitates the replacement of a filter cartridge without cutting off the flow pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with conventional technology, a water purifying apparatus is typically connected inline with a water supply pipe and has an inlet and an outlet where raw water is directed into the water purifying apparatus via the inlet from the water supply system. The raw water flows through a filter cartridge in the water purifying apparatus to purify the raw water. The purified water flows out of the water purifying apparatus for drinking or other uses. Due to the inline connection, the apparatus can be easily mounted to be a part of the water supply pipe line and hidden in a cabinet without occupying extra space.
But after the water purifying apparatus has been used for a certain term or period of time, the filter cartridge in the water purifying apparatus needs to be replaced Typically, the apparatus has to be dismantled from the pipe line to replace the filter cartridge. Before the apparatus is removed from the pipe line, the water running in the pipe line must be shut off. Therefore, a valve must be installed in the pipe line to shut off the water. If there is not a valve, the water in the pipe line will discharge from the water pipe when the apparatus is being removed from the pipe line. On the other hand, if the water purifying apparatus is frequently dismounted or removed, the seals on the inlet and outlet of the water purifying apparatus can be damaged and leak. Frequent dismounting is also tedious for a customer causing them to further dislike using such an apparatus.